<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I've Never Seen Forever by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020879">I've Never Seen Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...Their love had spent years in waiting: Surely, a simple journal entry could wait another night....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I've Never Seen Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"...And I will follow where this takes me, and my tomorrows long to be unknown. When all is shaken, be my safety: In a world uncertain, say you'll be my stone..."<br/>-Alessia Caracciolo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dragon was perched ever-so-elegantly upon intricately embroidered pillows and cushions, a novel from the Keep’s library blessed by his selection, and a warm fire burning beside him, illuminating the inked patterns which kept languor at bay. His scarlet eyes ravaged the pages of the book, moving back and forth across the delicate sheets. Unbeknownst to the Black Prince, his lover habitually admired him from across the chambers, wholly distracted from his writings.</p><p>Anduin sighed, resting his chin in his hand, merely watching the ethereal creature in his mortal form. The orange light of the fire served to highlight the dragon’s beautiful visage, but the flames didn’t dare to compete with Wrathion’s stunning eyes. Everything about the dragon was incredible: His mind, his soul, his body...</p><p>To him, Wrathion’s beauty was unmatched by any man or woman of any race and any realm. The dragon could easily have an unlimited selection of consorts to seek company with, but instead, he had only sought out one companion: Him.</p><p>‘<em> I am his, and he is mine,’ </em> He reminded himself proudly. The most exquisite jewel of Azeroth loved him and only him.</p><p>Instantly, he hated the wooden table at which he was sat and hated the work he was doing. Returning the quill to the jar, and setting the bound journal to the side of the desk, he escaped from his previous activity, preferring to be captive in Wrathion’s embrace.</p><p>Their love had spent years in waiting: Surely, a simple journal entry could wait another night. Standing from the chair where he had spent nearly hours, he stretched, grabbed his cane, and made his way over to the epitome of beauty. Anduin was almost surprised that the sound of wood on stone; the clicking of his support hadn’t pulled the dragon from the tale in which he was enveloped. The dragon remained undisturbed, lying comfortably on his side across the sofa.</p><p>Standing before his lover, Anduin couldn’t help the pang of envy towards the book held gently in Wrathion’s slender hands. He wanted his face to be held, by those deft hands; his form to be looked over by the keen eyes; his body to be entertaining the dragon….Without hesitation, Anduin took the book from Wrathion’s hands, marked the page, set it aside, and climbed onto the sofa, inserting himself in Wrathion’s arms.</p><p>The dragon made no move to resist, no sound to complain, just smiling as he welcomed the king into his embrace.</p><p>Anduin lay his head against Wrathion’s chest: Listening to the heartbeat which sped up ever-slightly. He let himself ride the waves of the dragon’s breath: Finding it just as soothing as the Light coursing through him. He took in the prince’s scent: Spices and ash, a pleasant mix that always calmed his nerves. He drank the sound of the dragon’s hums: The sensual voice always brought a smile to the king’s face. He reveled in the feeling of Wrathion’s hands roaming over his back: His lover’s touch left shivers in its wake. After taking the solace Wrathion always gave him, he craned his neck to reach for a different embrace.</p><p>Anduin kissed Wrathion: A small peck, then pulled back to admire the godly face. He kissed him again, loving the feel and taste of Wrathion’s lips against him. They kissed again and again, pulling each other closer and closer and enjoying the bliss.</p><p>Before long, Anduin had climbed atop the dragon, beginning to claim him and display his love. Unspoken words passed between the two, as they connected in love. Even in their most primal states, love was still communicated.</p><p>After relief and satisfaction came over both of them, they still caressed each other. I didn’t need to be said, but the words passed from the king’s lips to the dragon’s ears: “I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>